<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Into You by Ambs_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063299">Still Into You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambs_Writes/pseuds/Ambs_Writes'>Ambs_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eso Es Amor [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar a Muerte (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Juls singing to Val, Model Valentina, Musician Juliana, Song fic, Song: Still Into You, but the arrangment by Ashley Tisdale and her husband, like the slow/acustic version, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambs_Writes/pseuds/Ambs_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentina returns home from a business trip and receives not one but two surprises from her musician girlfriend. </p><p>A fluffy, musical, Juliantina proposal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eso Es Amor [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the arrangement of Still Into You by Ashley Tisdale and Chris Finch. I highly recommend giving it a listen as you read!</p><p>Italicized words are lyrics!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Valentina can already hear the soft strumming of a guitar through the door as she slides her key into the lock and turns knob and the sound brings a smile to her face. It’s been far too long since she’s been able to hear Juliana really sing. Of course, she hears Juliana’s songs all the time, on the radio, on her own personal playlist, playing in cars that pass her by and even many of Juliana’s songs in the background as Valentina walks down a runaway, but all of those moments pale in comparison to these soft moments with her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminds Valentina of the girl she fell in love with almost three years ago. They had met in Paris, of all places, backstage at the biggest fashion show of the year. It was set to be Juliana’s biggest performance yet, back then Juliana had still been a rising star rather than the household name she is today. Valentina was also rising up as a model and had finally signed on as one of Victoria’s Secret Angels. She always thought it was funny looking back on that night. They had both been surrounded by literal supermodels and yet Valentina still thought Juliana was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been standing on opposite sides of the wings, barely able to make eye contact moments before Juliana stepped on stage for the opening number. With one look, Valentina was hooked and she only fell deeper when she heard Juliana sing. A whirlwind romance followed where they fell in love through FaceTimes and phone calls and surprise visits to one another since they lived on opposite sides of the country, Valentina in New York and Juliana in Los Angeles. At the just under a year mark, right after Valentina met Juliana’s mother for the first time, they had made the choice to move in together, splitting their time between the two cities they called home. It wasn’t easy and there were still sometimes when their schedules pulled them in opposite directions, but they made it work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were worth putting in the effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head slightly to bring herself back to the present, Valentina quietly pushed open the door and stepped inside. She could hear the music much more clearly now as she placed her keys in the bowl and toed off her shoes. The melody wasn’t one that she recognized and she realized that Juliana must have been working on a new song. Following the sound of the guitar strings and soft humming, Valentina made her way to the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana was sitting on the floor, her guitar propped in her lap and a few loose pieces of paper spread out on the coffee table. Her back was to the doorway that separated the living room from the entrance, so she wasn’t aware of Valentina’s presence there yet. Valentina took a moment to lean against the doorway and drink in the sight of her lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the Juliana that she truly fell in love with. The girl who could afford the best designer clothes but who still preferred to wear an old pair of jeans and a pair of converse that she’d owned for several years. She was wearing a red t-shirt that she’d stolen out of Valentina’s closet a few years ago and never given back and she’d pulled her hair up into a ponytail with a few loose strands following the curve of her cheekbones and framing her face. Even with the dim lighting and the slightly awkward angle that Valentina was watching at, she could see the relaxed slope of Juliana’s shoulders, the easy smile she wore as she continued to pluck at the strings on her guitar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, she’d missed Juliana so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina’s about to announce her presence to Juliana when the woman begins to sing softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Count the years on one hand we’ve been together / I need the other one to hold you / make you feel, make you feel better”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Juliana’s voice flows over the lyrics, that easy grace that she always seems to carry when she sings shining through just as much now as it did when she was performing in front of a thousand screaming fans. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not a walk in the park to love each other / but when our fingers interlock I can’t deny / can’t deny you’re worth it / Cause after all this time / I’m still into you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana pauses then, though her fingers don’t still against the chords. Valentina decides to let her girlfriend know that she’s home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds new,” Valentina says by way of greeting, waiting in her position leaning against the doorway as Juliana’s head turns. The smile she wears is returned in full force by Juliana as she quickly sets her guitar down and climbs to her feet. Valentina pushes off of the wall and meets her in the middle of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valentina,” Juliana sighs the name against Valentina’s neck as she holds her close, wrapping one arm around Val’s waist and bringing her other hand up to cup the back of Valentina’s head. Valentina returns the tight embrace with both of her arms wrapped around Juliana’s middle. “You’re home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home,” Valentina turns her head just enough to press a kiss to Juliana’s temple and squeezes her around the waist. “Hi baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Juliana pulled back slightly, just enough that she was able to reposition her face and bring their lips together in their first kiss in three weeks. “You’re not allowed to leave me for that long ever again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too, mi amor,” Valentina kisses her again, sighing against Juliana’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Juliana pressed a kiss against Valentina’s hair as the other woman ducked her head down and tucked her nose into her favorite place against Juliana’s neck. Oh how she’d missed having her love in her arms like this. She knows that they really didn’t have much of a choice when it came to their brief and thankfully over separation. Valentina had work to do in New York and Juliana had to stay in LA and continue preparing for her next tour. That didn’t mean she had to like being away from her girlfriend for that long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Valentina mumbled the words back against Juliana’s neck and then followed them with a kiss before she pulled back a bit, remaining in the circle of Juliana’s arms but standing so they were face to face. “What’re you working on? It sounded amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Curiously, Juliana’s cheeks colored with a slight blush. “It’s nothing really, just messing around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina raised one eyebrow teasingly, “Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Juliana asks, knowing full well that Valentina doesn’t believe her. Juliana has never been one to mess around when it came to the things she was passionate about, least of all her music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you don’t have to tell me if it’s not ready yet,” Valentina squeezes her waist reassuringly. “I can wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that,” Juliana shakes her head slightly. “The song is finished, mostly, it’s just…” Juliana trails off, her head tilting to the side as her expression morphs to one of consideration. Valentina waits patiently for Juliana to finish weighing whatever options she has in her head, taking the time to rededicate the features of Juliana’s face to memory. If this is how she feels after just three weeks, she has no idea how they’ll manage to make it through Juliana’s upcoming several months long tour. After a moment, Juliana seems to have made up her mind and she smiles softly at Valentina. “Do you want to hear it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Valentina eagerly follows Juliana back into the living room proper, taking a seat on the floor with her girlfriend as Juliana lifts her guitar back into her lap. She looks nervous, Valentina notes dimly, swallowing thickly as she checks that her guitar is still in tune. Hoping to calm whatever nerves Juliana has, Valentina reaches out and rests her hand on Juliana’s ankle, the closest part of her body that Valentina can reach, and squeezes gently. Juliana looks up and offers Valentina a small, almost timid smile, which Valentina returns warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Juliana moves her hands into position and begins to strum her guitar again in the same melody she’d been playing when Valentina first arrived. Valentina pulls her hand back, bringing her legs up to her chest and setting her chin on her knees as she watches and listens with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Count the years on one hand we’ve been together</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need the other one to hold you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make you feel, make you feel better</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not a walk in the park to love each other</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But when our fingers interlock I can’t deny </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t deny you’re worth it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina feels mesmerized already, lulled into a kind of peace that she’s only ever felt around Juliana. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause after all this time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m still into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana’s lips pull into a smile as she looks up at Valentina for a moment before she returns her gaze to her fingers on the neck of the guitar, singing all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And even baby our worst nights</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm into you, I'm into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let 'em wonder how we got this far,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, after all this time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm still into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice flows through what Valentina recognizes must be the chorus and she swears that if she wasn’t already hopelessly in love with Juliana, she would have fallen for her right then. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Recount the night that you first met my mother</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And on the drive back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You felt the weight of the world fall off the shoulder</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And to your favorite song we sang along, to the start of forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana catches Valentina’s gaze again as she sings the word forever and Valentina finds herself suddenly breathless from the look in Juliana’s eyes alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And after all this time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm still into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And even baby our worst nights</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm into you, I'm into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let 'em wonder how we got this far,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah after all this time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm still into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some things just, some things just make sense</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And one of those is you and I</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some things just, some things just make sense</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And even after all this time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s slowed the tempo down a bit here, letting a simple note ring until it’s nearly faded out before she plays the next one. If possible, Valentina only looks even more enamored with the beautiful woman singing to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The tempo picks up again, just a little bit and Valentina can tell that the song has nearly reached the end. Juliana’s fingers are still moving deftly over the chords and fingerings but she’s not watching her hands anymore. Instead her gaze is focused solely on Valentina, the look in her eyes so intense that Valentina feels as if she’s staring directly into her soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And even baby our worst nights</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm into you, I'm into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let 'em wonder how we got this far,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah after all this time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm still into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm still into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm still into you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The last notes fades out softly and Valentina moves her hands to applaud gently, overwhelmed with love for the suddenly bashful woman in the process of moving her guitar to the side. Valentina uncurls her legs and scoots across the floor until she’s sitting directly in front of Juliana and then moves so she’s straddling the woman instead, draping her arms around Juliana’s neck as she settles in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You liked it?” Juliana asks with a shy smile, resting her hands on Valentina’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” Valentina can’t help but swoop in for a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I wrote it for you,” Juliana’s voice seemed to gain some confidence with Valentina’s verbal reassurance and her smile turns from bashful to loving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Valentina ran her hands over Juliana’s shoulders, moving to cup the back of her neck. “Are you going to release it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Juliana shrugs. “Eventually, I probably will but for now, I wanted it to be just for us. Something special.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of your songs are special, Juls,” Valentina tells her, tapping a finger against Juliana’s nose, which she scrunches up adorably in response. It’s nothing but the truth, if you ask Valentina. Juliana has a knack for writing songs that speak to people, all of them are special in their own way. Maybe Valentina is a little biased about some of them, especially the handful that she knows Juliana had written for her, but she thinks that the millions of people who by Juliana’s music would agree with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but this one is different,” Juliana’s hand leaves Valentina’s waist for a moment as she reaches for something on the coffee table, whatever object she was searching for hidden in her grasp by the time Valentina turns to look. “This one is ours, only ours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Valentina, who had been playing with the loose baby hairs on the back of Juliana’s neck, suddenly finds herself completely immobale as the mystery object in Juliana’s hands is revealed to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an open, velvet box resting against Juliana’s palm, a sparkling diamond ring gleams in the dim light coming from the corner lamp. The band of the ring is thin and then widens slightly to accommodate the small gemstones that lead up to the halo cut diamond in the center. It’s hard to tell in the lighting that covers them, but Valentina is certain that the gems on either side of the main diamond are different colors, half of them the deep red of Juliana’s birthstone and the other half the deep blue of Valentina’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been together for three years Valentina, three years and I still get butterflies whenever you look at me. Three years and I still fall in love with you over and over again every day. I don’t ever want to lose this feeling, I won’t ever stop being into you,” Juliana half chuckles as she uses parts of the lyrics she had just sang. “I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Juls, yes,” Valentina can feel the tears slipping down her cheeks and she does nothing to stop them. “Of course I’ll marry you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana’s smile is blinding as she nearly drops the ring in her haste to press a joyful kiss against Valentina’s lips. Valentina chuckles as Juliana fumbles with the box for a moment and then reaches out with her left hand, both steadying Juliana’s hands and presenting her own for Juliana to slip the ring into place, which she does a moment later with hands that are thankfully not shaking. Once the ring is in place, Valentina returns her arms to around Juliana’s neck and wraps her legs fully around Juliana’s waist, holding her as close as she can with both of them still fully dressed (an issue that will be rectified quickly). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Juliana presses a kiss against Valentina’s cheek and then her lips again as Valentina turns her head slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Valentina kisses her again, tilting her head and deepening the kiss when she feels Juliana’s hand slip beneath the hem of her shirt and trail up along her spine. “And for the record,” Valentina says when they pull apart a moment later, climbing to her feet and reaching out a hand to help Juliana up. “I’m still into you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a relief,” Juliana teases, accepting the hand up and then using their still linked hands to pull Valentina in the direction of their bedroom. “Otherwise this whole thing could have been really awkward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute when you’re all shy and nervous,” Valentina teases back even as she willingly follows her fiance down the hall. “Needlessly at that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time you can plan the proposal and we’ll see how nervous you get,” Juliana rolls her eyes, pushing Valentina up against their bedroom door once it’s pushed closed behind them and attaching her lips to Valentina’s neck. Valentina lets out a soft moan, pulling Juliana’s hair free from the ponytail and running her fingers through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just realized that I've had Juliana propose in almost every Juliantina fic I've ever written, Maybe next time I'll switch it up and have Val propose. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>